penguincrafterfandomcom-20200213-history
ConwayCreate
ConwayCreate is Conway's second server, next to ConwayCraft. It is a superflat creative world. It was also a series penguincamp conducted, but all of his completed videos, although he is planning to someday. During ConwayCraft When ConwayCraft was still up, ConwayCreate became a server, but not many people joined. The first few to join were Conway, Agent_EnderNuke, penguincamp, and Grandmabobbie. Yet most people tended to stick with ConwayCraft. Post ConwayCraft Adventure on the Server Defeating the Enderdragon When 1.3.1 came out, ConwayCraft was shut down because it used an outdated version of a mod. People who used to join ConwayCraft now joined ConwayCreate. And not too many missed adventure. Conway, Agent_EnderNuke, and penguincamp went to the end when Conway spawned End Portals spelling out the word END. penguincamp hardly joined in on the fight against the enderdragon, even though it was his first fight with it, but that was because he didn't know that Conway and Agent_EnderNuke were already ''in ''the portal, and penguincamp was waiting for them. When sense kicked into penguincamp, the enderdragon had about a 16th of his health left. But Agent_EnderNuke let penguincamp have the last shot on the enderdragon, since he joined late. When penguincamp shot his bow (with Power V) the enderdragon dies, spewing out a large amount of XP and an enderdragon egg. The three of them still get one each because Conway knew the egg duplication trick with pistons. They all jumped in the portal, awaiting the long end poem. And when penguincamp gets out, Agent_EnderNuke tells him he could have pressed esc. penguincamp rages. Something Else That's Random Another sense of adventure is the time penguincamp switched his mode from creative to survival. Then a billion slimes came after him and he had to SOS Conway. This can be seen in nickrz11 Plays ConwayCreate Ep 3. Griefers But still, griefers come on it, even though Conway has a good security system. Some accused or banned people include Grandmabobbie, AP_starwars, and CONNERKING. Another time, penguincamp accidentally griefed when he tried to make a lava pipe ring around Agent_EnderNuke's nyan cat parkour. It destroyed wool on the back of the parkour and some redstone got de-wired. Luckily, penguincamp fixed this right away. The SG Movement penguincamp, along with the help of Agent_EnderNuke, conn_creeper30, and Grandmabobbie, built an sg maze arena. This consisted of a giant maze, which made it hard to figure out how to find and kill players. In the center, there are few chests, some having emeralds and enchanting bottles, an enchanting table, and a furnace with 64 coal. penguincamp does not remember what the furnace was for. Unfortunately, when Primelord, aidconmac, CONNERKING, and Conway tested the arena, penguincamp and conn_creeper30 spectated and hosted, accidentally giving a false start and saying to "STOP FIGHTING! It was a false start". A few people didn't take this too seriously. But since then, many sg arenas and a spleef arena have been made. New People Some new people who had never played on ConwayCraft before are now on the server. This includes nemma2001, hydrobolic, and conn_creeper30. To the Current Day Redstone Wars penguincamp, Primelord, nuclearwombat, and Conway had a redstone defense system competition on December 16. Agent_EnderNuke and TheBlackbombbirdMC were invited, but never joined. The Destruction of ConwayCreate (sort of) ConwayCreate used to be at risk of being deleted so that Conway could have more RAM to run ConwayCraft, his older server that is now turned to Tekkit. The risk of deletion is now unlikely, but Conway's RAM is full, and until he gets more memory to run both servers at a time, ConwayCreate is disabled. Series penguincamp made a series about him playing on ConwayCreate. Episode 1 Episode one was just hanging out and goofing off. penguincamp himself isn't sure why he posted this. He also says "craftoholic" instead of ConwayCreate. Episode 2 The second video just has more goofing off. Episode 3 The third one is kind of interesting. It categorizes as "goofing off" but shows penguincamp seeing what it's like to be gamemode 0 on a difficulty easy superflat. Episode 4 Episode 4 is boring; it just shows penguincamp chatting with Primelord, Agent_EnderNuke, and Conway. This was actually a delayed video. penguincamp made it immediately after making ConwayCreate part 3, but didn't post it until recently. Penguincamp (talk) 12:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode 5 Episode 5 was also made after 4 and 3, but wasn't posted until around the time of 4. Redstone Wars Overview Redstone Wars was hosted by Conway, and he, penguincamp (playing as nickrz11), conn_creeper30, nuclearwombat, and Primelord participated. Originally, conn_creeper30 wasn't supposed to play, and only the other four were. But when Primelord didn't show up in time, they let conn_creeper30 participate. Primelord later showed up forty minutes late, but they made room for him. The idea was to make a defense system for a home. Creations conn_creeper30 conn_creeper30 made some kind of creation. It is unkown what he was aiming for, because he hit a pressure plate that he had set up (which had TNT underneath it) and it blew up, destroying everything but two iron golems. He also destroyed the spawn for Redstone Wars, which Conway wasn't too happy about. conwayslife conway made a parkour-style hallway, including creepers, blazes, parkour, pigs, cows, meat, leather, and holes that lead to the void. It was made of obsidian for two reasons: 1. You couldn't see where you were going; 2. The walls would not be harmed by creepers and blazes. nuclearwombat nuclearwombat made what resembled a piston trap. Ironically, when penguincamp and Primelord were testing it to see what would happen, they fell into the void. penguincamp penguincamp created a giant grid of TNT that you could not walk through without being blown up. He also had dispensers shooting arrows, potions of poison, and spiders and skeletons. The idea of the dispensers was to push you back to the TNT. Primelord Primelord only had twenty minutes to make his creation, due to the fact that he woke up and joined late. He made an entryway that was supposed to push you back, but it didn't exactly work. Results The scores are as follows: conwayslife: 2 conn_creeper30: 1 nuclearwombat: 1 penguincamp: 1 Primelord: 0 Conway voted for penguincamp conn_creeper30 voted for Conway nuclearwombat voted for conn_creeper30 penguincamp voted for Conway Primelord voted for nuclearwombat Series This is in penguincamp's POV. There are no other known POV's. Category:server Category:conwayslife Category:creative Category:ConwayCraft Category:opped Category:Redstone Wars Category:series Category:penguincamp